


Scars

by cosmotronic



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Light Angst, Mini Fic, Romance, Tumblr dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmotronic/pseuds/cosmotronic
Summary: She still slips, sometimes. And it leaves a scar.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting bits and pieces of mini-fic from my tumblr. You know, just in case.
> 
> A little thing, because I didn't want her to be lonely any more.

 

She slips sometimes. One hundred years in this world and still she forgets, every once in a while.

 

Little things, silly things, sad songs, hard tales, harsh truths. Things that make her ache.

 

She’s not careless and she’s not naive, not any more. But she wants to trust and to believe that man could be better than she fears and so sometimes she forgets.

 

She forgets that all being equal, man will always chase superiority over another. Would prefer an argument to be settled at the end of a rifle, with the push of a button, with cruel word and sadistic action.

 

She slips, and it leaves a scar.

 

Her skin remains flawless but beneath the armour and flesh she sees every line and burn and jagged cruelty. Deeper furrows in her mind, and when they heal calloused and cold she believes fewer and trusts less.

 

She thinks perhaps she could become cynical, but for the wonder.

 

Because not all are cruel, she has seen love and purity and joy too and has taken pleasure in the simple things. A smile, a song, the sweet bite of an ice cream in the park, the company of kind strangers.

 

Sometimes she forgets she is not one of them. She allows herself the slip and leaves her heart open, for the taking.

 

Then they fade away. That is something that cuts her deeply, from the first. Her heart open, for the knife.

 

After a while she does not let herself forget, or yearn for such companionable comforts. After she has lost too many friends, colleagues, a lover, then another. Not all to death, some to change or chance, but every time it is a hurt.

 

She is always a stranger now and that is a different sort of cruelty.

 

But the blonde is new, and does not know.

 

The blonde is kind, and takes an interest in the little things that she does, and looks at her with simple curiosity when she politely declines one social invitation after another.

 

She wonders if her scars are showing through and if the blonde knows why she is always _one_ , now.

 

The blonde is persistent in her attention; words always soft and never weighted with expectation. But she feels the hollow pit in her stomach at every stolen glance and flustered smile. The quickening in her chest, the anticipation of the fall, the slip.

 

She slips, falls, forgets and she holds the blonde’s hand when they eat ice cream in the park and the glances turn hungry, after a time, the words a fiery incentive.

 

Later she counts her scars, finds she perhaps has room for one more. And she takes the cut.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @cosmotronic87
> 
> The nip slipped.


End file.
